Harry Potter and the Lord of the Underworld
by Iggy Marauder
Summary: Harry's newest adventure will be his most revealing. Set in 6th year; disregards Sirius' death and a few other things. HP/TR pairing - read inside for the long description
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter turned sixteen, and came into an inheritance he never knew about.

Now, as the Lord of the Underworld and a vampire, doors are being opened to reveal just who is the real bad guy in his life.

And what's this? A new love is blooming...for the Dark Lord.

DISCLAIMER: not mine - i WISH.  
WARNINGS: rated NC-17 for a reason people. this story is filled with homosexual love, violence, supernatural beings, language and other things. there will be Dumbledore/Light Side bashing. Enjoy!

*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.

My hair was molded, back-combed, and hairsprayed to perfection. It was like American rockstar Nikki Sixx's hair on steroids and Slytherin acid, the roots staying their original black and fading out to green then to pure white tips, and was exactly like those long scene hairstyles girls wear. Just that made me giddy with excited rebellion. My eyes had gone from regular old green to a glowing green, and so I decided to spare Diagon Alley by wearing large black shades, which failed to hide the multiple piercings adorning my face along my nose, lip, and waxed eyebrows, though my hair hid the ones on my ears, and the infamous lightning bolt scar. My smirk was filled with absolute glee at my new twist from fate, and I blew a large bubble of sour green apple bubble gum. My outfit was a bright neon green t-shirt with "Sincerely, Bitch Boy" in bold black letters, dark green skinnies, a bright GIR hoodie from _Invader Zim_, and black hi-top All Star Converse with random Sharpie all over the white bits. My fingernails were primmed and painted black, and my tongue played with my lip ring, making me look adorably irresistible with the smirk still firmly in place.

I strode down Diagon Alley, gaining a lot of attention, and I giggled to myself as so many I passed rose a hand casually and stretched it over their head to sweep their hair from their necks and present it to me subtly, submitting themselves to me. I nodded to them, my perpetual smirk only widening. They would flash a small smile back to me, that look in their eyes.

People stepped out of my way, knowing that I wasn't to be messed with.

Jesus, it felt good to be whole and Lord of the Underworld.


	2. Chapter 2

No one seemed to recognize me as I strutted into Platform 9 3/4, five minutes before the train left. Popping my gum I spotted Malfoy and Zabini boarding, and then down the way I saw Ron and Hermione staring at me. Popping my gum again I smiled dazzlingly, wiggling my fingers at them and thankful for my sunglasses as I hurried to catch the two Slytherins.

"Hullo, Draco! And hullo Blaise!" They turned and stared, before Draco sneered.

"And who are you?"

I smirked and stepped onto the train, my bags already on elsewhere. "Oh hun," I patted Draco's cheek, "You'll see! Come on let's get a compartment together." I grabbed their hands and dragged them down the aisle, making everyone jump out of our way as the Slytherins protested heartily.

"Ah! Here's an empty one!" I pushed them into the compartment and waved my hand, closing the door and locking it.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Draco snarled. Flopping onto one of the seats and taking up the majority, I pulled off my glasses.

"My, my, Malfoy, that's no way to treat anyone!" I looked over at him. Wow, even without the sunglasses he didn't recognize me. Though, the glowing green color and the snake like slits for pupils made him take a step back.

"Don't recognize me, Drakey-poo?" He growled and I smiled, loving that I got a rile out of him. Lifting my hairsprayed bangs I giggled as he drew his wand.

"POTTER! What the bloody hell is this?!"

"Oh, nothing!" I said, putting on a high pitched voice and fluttering my eyelashes at him.

He drew a deep breath but before he could hex me he was slammed against the window, my face inches from his. Blaise tried to attack me but I twitched my hand and he was bound and gagged.

Staring into Draco's eyes, I let the new born vampire out, feeling him licking my insides like a lazy fire, stretching out. My fangs grew and my eyes turned silver, while intricate markings grew on my face, runes fading into my hairline. His own blue-grey eyes widened in fear as I hissed, "Do not ever try to attack the Lord of the Underworld again."

He nodded and I let him go, along with Blaise. I went back to my human looking self, and smiled.

"Oh, I'm hoping to get re-Sorted into Slytherin."

Draco glared at me. "Why the hell would you do that?"

I smiled and pulled out my sunglasses, pushing them onto my face while I threw away my old piece of gum and popped in a new. "Because, Draco dearest, the Sorting Hat told me that's where I should go in first year. Ta!" And with that I left them to mull it over.

---------

I had successfully avoided everyone else, shifting to my bat form to take a quick, undisturbed nap. When the train stopped, I changed back, dropping to the floor soundlessly. God, I loved Converse.

Walking out once everyone was gone, I gave a small salute to the house elves working on getting everyone's stuff, before melting into the shadows.

Shrugging my hoodie off, I pulled off my shirt as well, the cool Scotland air swirling around my skin. Popping my neck, I felt what looked to be a harmless tattoo of wings begin to stretch from my skin. The black feathery appendages were long, thin, and approximately 3.7 meters long each, angled and meant for quick flying. My entire wingspan was approximately 7.8 meters wide, and I smiled as I unfurled my wings, reaching out with them to meet up with those measurements.

I crouched, jumping inhumanly high and pumping the muscles quickly rising to a high altitude. I soared lazily, having to flap more than I wished, since it was night and there were no thermals to hover on.

I watched the students start piling into the entrance, those huge doors open wide, the sunglasses hardly hindering my vision. Circling, I waited for the first years to star filing in. I gained a few more thousand feet before retracting my wings and pulling my shirt on as I started to plummet. Pulling the hoodie on too, I readjusted my glasses, now only a few hundred feet up as I shifted into a bat and nose dived into the doors right before they closed.

Fluttering now, I followed McGonagall into the Great Hall, hanging upside down from the eaves of the giant doorway.

The Sorting started, and I shook my head in disgust as the older Gryffindors and Slytherins had already started teaching the first years to hate each other.

Then, as I Dumbledore stood up, I took that as my cue to drop and shift. Hmm, I should patent that move.

"Honey, I'm home!" Everyone jumped at my voice, and I strode down the main aisle to where McGonagall stood frozen, holding the Hat and stool.

"Hullo Professor!" I smiled and she looked dazed. "I do believe you have one more to Sort."

The Hat looked up at me and smiled. "Yes Minerva, he needs to be Sorted."

She looked flustered, and turned to Dumbledore for an answer. So I grabbed the hat and shoved it onto my head.

_Mr. Potter, I almost didn't recognize you._

I smirked. _Ah, you know, coming into an inheritance you didn't know you had and deciding to go play ball for the other team - in more than one way - can do that. Anyways, you know what to do._

"SLYTHERIN!" People stared at me, and I smiled, my hidden eyes holding triumph.

"Thank you, Professor." I handed her the Hat and stool back. I was almost to the Slytherin table, Draco and Blaise having already made a seat for me, when Dumbledore's voice rang out.

"My dear boy! I don't believe we know who you are."

Turning, I gave a disarming smile and pulled my glasses off. Everyone nearby gasped at my eyes.

"Why, Headmaster, you can't even tell that it's your darling Golden Boy?" I giggled, hiding the rage that was building inside me and opted to play with my ever fascinating fangs with my tongue.

Dumbledore's eye-twinkle diminished, and I inwardly cheered.

"Harry, no one is allowed a -"

"A re-Sorting? Au contraire! It is stated in _Hogwarts: A History_ that any student that feels that he or she is not fit for the House they were placed in may have a re-Sort. You should read more often, Headmaster."

I noticed Hermione smiling at me, and I smiled back.

"Now, I know I've caused a ruckus, but that's what usually happens with me, eh? So, why don't you give your speech and we can eat." I turned and walked to my seat, tuning the old coot out and keeping myself calm.

*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.

**A/N: **well, hey there! so, yay, an update! :B i've got a couple of drawings of this beloved vampire Harry of mine, and the instant i get a hold of a scanner i'll put them up on my profile.  
luv ya, dearies! comments are always appreciated.

~OxyG


	3. Chapter 3

By the time the feast was over, I had successfully broken the ice with my new House mates by promising an explanation later followed by quite a few jokes. We got along quite well, and when Pansy had mentioned me not in school robes, they were amazed at my wandless and speechless Transfiguration of my clothes to the uniform.

We were walking out of the Great Hall when Hermione and Ron approached us, the latter looking extremely pissed. But I smiled and opened my arms to Hermione, wrapping her in a tight hug.

"Oh, Harry, why on earth did you get piercings? And," she gasped as she looked at my ears, "so many!" She scowled and playfully smacked me.

"Haha, Mione, you should see my tattoos!" She glowered, before acknowledging my fellow Slytherins, with a nod and small smile.

"I'm sorry you didn't feel like you belonged in Gryffindor, Harry." I smiled again, though I had to keep my rage in check as Ron said, "Yeah, Potter, sorry you didn't feel like not being a traitor."

"I wouldn't speak like that to me if I were you, Weasel."

He scoffed. "Already adopting their pet names, _Potty?"_

My eyes flashed silver - I could feel it. And I could see shadows darkening on my face in my peripheral vision. "Do not fuck with me, Weasley."

He looked at me in horror, and Hermione was slightly taken aback. But as quick as it was there, I looked over at Hermione, smiling and going back to normal. "Mione, would you like to join us? I've got quite an adventure to tell."

Ron growled. "You stay away from her, you stuck up prat!"

Hermione whirled and glared at him. "Ronald! He is our friend! You stop hounding him!"

He snarled. "Then I'm breaking up with you. Go play with the Slytherins you stupid whore!" He stormed off and I felt my magic start gathering around me. No one calls my sister a whore, especially jealous twats.

Draco placed a hand on my arm. "Not now. We'll get him later." I nodded curtly, calming myself again and smiling at Hermione. She was fighting back tears.

I offered her my arm, whispering, "If he's willing to throw you away because of something so inane as this, then he's not worth your tears." I kissed her forehead, ignoring the displeased looks from my Slytherins as I led the way to the dungeons.

*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.

"So who wants to hear why I'm so strange this year?" There was a collective look of affirmation around the group. I had Hermione cuddled next to me so she'd feel better about being in the Slytherin common room.

"Well, apparently I'm a vampire. And not only that, but heir to throne as Lord of the Underworld...which I gladly claimed." I smirked, and then launched into my recount of my summer.

_I woke up in the middle of the night, pain racking my entire body. I could feel everything shifting, burning and ice cold at the same time. My muscles became less distinguished, but I could feel power in my body, filling me._

_I cried out as my canines literally popped out of my gums. Spitting them into my hand, I rushed to the mirror, despite the aching pain, and saw fangs slide into place, before shrinking back, just looking much sharper than before. My eyes were shifting between green and silver, glowing in the dark, and the pupils contracted into thin slits, before widening to obtain more light. My hair grew longer and longer, reaching the small of my back._

_Then a hawk swooped into my window, with two letters, one from my mother and father, and one from the Council of the Underworld, with an attached Portkey._

_The letter from my parents I only got halfway through with as an extremely large amount of pain hit me, making me blackout, and when I woke, I found I could easily pull off wandless and speechless magic. I finished the letters, and found from both that I was a vampire, the new Lord of the Underworld, and that the Council needed to speak to me as soon as possible. So I Transfigured my clothes into black leather and a large green cloak before activating the Portkey and winding up in a giant castle, in a sort of...different dimension, as it seemed._

_The Council quickly told me of my heritage and many other things, offering to school me in the ways of the Underworld Royals. I accepted, and also accepted the throne a few weeks later. They had taught me everything I needed to know, and much more, saying that the Underworld was ready to fight for whichever side I chose, though they were very much against Dumbledore._

"Why?!" I turned and looked at Hermione steadily.

"Because the prophecy, among so many other things Dumbledore has said, is a fake."

*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.

**A/N!: **ooooooo! :B Harry's not too happy about that eh? don't worry though! Tommy boy will be showing up soon enough!  
_Tom: _WTF?! "Tommy boy?" YOU FOOLISH MUGGLE! I'LL KILL YOU!  
_Harry: _TOM! That's not any way to treat the girl telling the world the truth!

LOL anywhoozle, it is now 9:50 am, and i haven't gotten any sleep since 4pm yesterday...yeah, this is me on my summer schedule. LOL.  
Ta, dearies! and leave those comments - they fuel my want to write!

~OxyG


	4. Chapter 4

"Damn straight," Draco said, huffing. "Took you long enough."

I smiled. "Yes, because I let loyalty to the man who acted like he wanted to be my family blind me. Forgive me." I dipped my head in apology, the looks of shock on everyone's faces not going unnoticed.

Grinning I looked at Hermione. "So, what'll it be? Dumbledore, me, or in the middle?"

She looked away. "I...I don't know Harry. It's so much."

"It's okay Mione. You don't have to decide now, though I am trusting you to keep all of this a secret." She nodded.

"Well, now that we've got the basics down, who wants to take me to Voldemort?"

Hermione gasped, and Blaise choked on his own spit. Pansy looked about ready to faint. Draco was the only calm one, though he seemed taken aback

"Harry! Are you insane?"

"Quite possibly." I gave a cheeky grin.

"I'll take you. Uncle Severus has the only unmonitored fireplace." I looked at Draco, and he stared back. "But if you die, Potter, don't blame me."

I laughed. "I'll just come back as a ghost and follow you around all the time." He scowled, but got up anyways. I pulled Hermione up with me.

"Do you want to stay?" She shook her head, and I snapped my fingers, a medium sized snake appearing.

_"/Yes, Harry?/"_

_"/Would you kindly escort Hermione up to Gryffindor Tower and when you're done come find me?/"_

She nodded, and I sent them off, following Draco to Severus' rooms, Transfiguring my clothes back to their original state.

*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.

I stumbled out of the fire place, Draco right behind me, and Severus in front. I had taken the precaution of wearing my sunglasses again, and watched as Lucius stepped foward, scowling at his son.

"Draco! What are you doing here? You were to stay at Hogwarts!"

"Oh, Lucius, don't beat him up! I requested that he bring me here. I'd like to see Tom."

He looked at me with disdain, eyeing my hair as if he thought it might grow and attack him. I giggled. "And who are you?"

"Your son said that too...Anyways, can I see Tom?"

"It's impolite to not introduce yourself." I turned and saw not Voldemort, the snake man, but Tom Riddle, the teenager. _Damn he's hot...I might just have to kiss him._

I smirked and bowed low with a grand sweeping gesture. "Tom, love, you don't recognize me? No one seems to these days!" Straightening, I pulled my sunglasses off, and lifted my bangs, grinning as if it was my first real Christmas all over again.

Lucius and Tom stared. Then Tom cleared his throat, looking me over again. "Why are you here?"

Flopping into one of the large armchairs nearby, I sat sideways in it with my legs over one of the arms rests, my back against the other, trying to piss them off. "I want to join your side, as your equal. I've got the whole of the Underworld backing me - we know the truth."

He arched one perfected eyebrow (so perfect he _had _to wax like I did). "The Underworld?"

I pulled my hoodie and shirt off again, and unfurled my wings, letting myself look like my true vampiric form. "I am Haven Orpheus Potter, vampire by blood and Lord of the Underworld, otherwise known as Harry James Potter, the Boy Who Lived and the Chosen One. I come to offer my hand in friendship, because I now know the truth of my life and my destiny. And the prophecy is a fake."

They stared, and Draco reached out and stroked my wing. I smiled at him. "That feels nice."

He dropped his hand, blushing as he realized what he'd been doing. Tom rubbed his chin, watching me. "You know the truth?" I nodded. "Then I accept."

"Great!" I jumped up, shifting back to normal. I turned to the fire and grabbed some floo powder from the mantel, but turned back around and used my free hand to grab Tom's head and kiss him. Then I giggled, threw in the powder and yelled for Severus' quarters, and left the poor man confused.

*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.

**A/N: **zOMG! yay! so yeah, i'm going to slow it down now. but don't worry, it'll be as awesome as ever LOL


	5. Chapter 5

I was laying in my bed in the dorm room I shared with Draco - because Slytherins roomed two to a room, each room having a bathroom - and was actually doing my homework. Tapping my quill against my lips, I heard a rapping noise from the window. I quickly placed everything to the side and opened it, letting in the young peregrine falcon. It landed on my forearm, sticking out its leg with a shrunken pouch and parchment. Taking them off, it flew over to my bedside table, watching me with keen eyes.

Enlarging the letter and pouch, I found the pouch to be extremely heavy, and opened it, to pull out a large black egg, with a warming charm on it.

The letter read:

_Dear Haven,_

_We hope you are agreeable with these gifts. The falcon is now yours; we know what happened to your snowy owl, Hedwig, and thought perhaps something other than an owl would make you happier. She will bind to you when you name her._

_As for the egg, all of our lords have had multiple familiars. This black phoenix egg was given to us for you when you claimed your title. The egg will hatch soon, so you must keep it warm, for the warming charm will fade soon. Placing it in a fire would be recommended._

_The Underworld awaits your commands, Haven.  
The Council_

I gaped. A phoenix? A _black _phoenix? They were rarer than regular phoenixes, like the one Dumbledore had, and were much more powerful.

I called the falcon and carefully walked out to the common room, falcon on shoulder and egg cradled in my arms. Conjuring a small metal stand to hold it, I placed it in the fire.

Draco, Pansy, Blaise, and Hermione (who had become fast friends with the Slytherins and spent more time with them than away) came over.

"Is that what I think it is Harry?" Hermione stared at the egg. "Is that a black phoenix egg?"

I nodded, smiling. "While we wait for it to hatch, any name suggestions for this pretty girl?"

*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.

**A/N: **so, it's that time readers! i'm gonna need names for the falcon and for the phoenix! the phoenix will be a boy. so, name suggestions? and if possible, could you add the meaning to the name? because that has a lot to do with personalities. like Harry's new name (or technical name in here, lol) is Haven Orpheus, which means "sanctuary" and "darkness", so "sanctuary of the darkness". :D thank you for reading!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

We finally settled on Circe, for my falcon, and she preened my hair in response.

That was when the egg began to hatch.

We gathered around, and I thanked the Goddess that none of the more hateful Slytherins were around - apparently Hufflepuff was holding an insane party with lots of alcohol.

A small, black-grey head emerged, large dark purple eyes swirling. There was no iris, pupil, or white to it that I could see. It tried to unfurl its wings and huffed in indignation when the egg was still surrounding it. Biting the rest of the eggshell away, it wobbled on unsteady feet out of the fire, hiccuping a small purple-blue flame as it toppled over.

Hermione and Pansy giggled, cooing over it.

Glaring up at us, it raised it's head up, squawking. _You wouldn't happen to mind helping me?_

I grinned at the sound of its - _his_ - voice. It was the same pitch as Severus', but not quite as icy as his.

I gently lifted him into my hands, Circe ruffling her feathers and sniffing him. He chirped in offense, then looked up at me. His eyes turned an icy blue as I felt magic spark through me. I could feel the prescence of the phoenix in my mind.

_You're the one my mother told me of._ He bowed his head slightly. _I am Pyrrhos, and I was born to bond with you, Haven Orpheus._

I smiled. "Don't you think it's confining to be born to bond to someone?"

He laughed. _Of course not! You are born to bond to your soul mate, and they to you. Why is this any different?_

"You're very wise for a hatchling," Hermione commented.

_I am not young in mind. Every black phoenix is born with the memories of their ancestors. That is one reason why we are so much more powerful than a regular phoenix._

"May we...er...pet you?" Draco looked eager and like he was expecting to be turned down.

_My memories say that petting is extremely soothing_. Pyrrhos' voice was twisted with humor, and he sighed as hands befell his small form and pet and scratched him all over, his damp feathers quickly drying.

We talked late into the night, learning from Pyro, as we had nicknamed him, and I asked why his eyes turned blue.

_Well, when a phoenix bonds to a wizard or witch, our eyes will turn the color of the bond, that also corresponds to their own coloring. You are pure in heart, and thoughtful in mind. Therefore my eyes are the white blue that you see. Should you change, then so shall my eyes._

"I heard that Fawkes' eyes used to be a light yellow." I rolled my eyes; of course Hermione would know that.

What surprised me though was Pyrrhos' voice taking on a sad tone. _Fawkes is unfortunate. His eyes, were, indeed, a light yellow once; my father was friends with him. But when he bonded to Dumbledore (he must bond to each new Headmaster, unless he has the opportunity to bond to a stronger and better willed wizard or witch), his eyes turned a dead black. Almost no wizard has any tomes on phoenixes to the extent of their eyes and bondings, but we phoenixes knew that Dumbledore was unfit for such power over such influential young minds._

"What if he bonded to me?" Everyone's heads swiveled my way.

_It is rare, but not unheard of._ He eyed me. _And you are more than powerful enough to take Dumbledore's place as a bondmate._

"Then when shall we do it."

_Now._

Hermione perked up. "There's no ritual?"

_None, young one. Haven has but to override Dumbledore's magic, and it should be fairly easy. I shall retrieve Fawkes._

"How will you fly?"

I could hear the smirk in Pyrrhos' voice. _I can flash._ And in a burst of blue light he was gone from my hands.

*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.

THANK YOU to HecateTrinity from Mibba(dot)com for the names!

thank you to everyone for continuing to read this! i'm surprised how many readers i have, to be honest, especially on Mibba, since there's hardly a HP community there.

and reviews = chapters. never forget that. :D  
~OxyG


	7. Chapter 7

Weeks had passed. Hermione sat at the Slytherin table with us, and Ginny, Neville, and Luna eventually began to take meals with us as well. Ron was still being an arse hole, and that's when I held a meeting with my snakes.

"Well, I haven't heard from Tom yet, but in the meantime, who wants to prank some Gryffindors?" Hoots and - of course - hisses filled the air. Fawkes and Pyrrhos were perched on my shoulders, their eyes the same color. Circe had taken up the back of the chair I sat in, and my snake, Alyss, twined around my arm. Fawkes was, to say the least, extremely pleased to be unbound from Dumbledore, or Grumble-butt as we began to refer to him, who was rather pissed at the disappearance.

"Any ideas?"

Some people shouted out answers, but the one that surprised me came from Draco. "Get those Weasley twins to join us!"

I, quite frankly, gaped. Then, I grabbed his face and planted a kiss straight on his lips. "Draco, you are genius!" He blushed, shrinking away from my over enthusiastic declaration of appreciation. Hermione giggled, and covered it with a cough when she received a scathing look from the Ice Prince.

"Well, give me a couple days. I guarantee you that I'll get them to help us."

"How do you know they'll want to?" Pansy inquired.

I leered at her. "Because, my dearest Panz, I lost my virginity to both of them. At the same time."

*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.

Friday saw me gathering them into the common room, as I hogged the biggest arm chair there. They all chattered in confusion, and then the portrait swung open, and the twins bounded in. They wore Slytherin colors, and stopped.

"Our sexy submissive snake!" they chorused.

I squealed in glee jumping up as they rushed over to me. "Gred! Forge! My dominating lions!" They showered my face with kisses, sitting in the chair and pulling my into their laps. The whole of Slytherin was quiet, staring.

"So, my little Harry," Fred began.

"We've heard -"

"- from a jealous prat -"

"- that you're a traitor -"

"- and are corrupting poor Hermione here -"

"- but we know that can't be true!"

I giggled. "Of course not! Ron just hasn't learnt his lesson, has he?" They grinned.

"Hello, Slytherin!" they announced. "If it's not too much of an inconvenience, I do believe we'll be staying here in the Slytherin dorms!"

Some of them groaned, and I laughed. "Hey, at least they're on your side now."

"Indeed." Severus stepped through the portrait, and I wiggled my fingers in greeting. "Mr. Potter, the Dark Lord wishes to see you."

"Oh, really? Hmmm, I can't resist a hot slice of evil cake like that!" I kissed Fred and George on the cheeks. "You two behave! And make sure Hermione gets back to the Lions' Den safely. The Map is under my bed." They smiled, and I skipped over to Severus, who rolled his eyes.

*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.

so, pulled this straight outta my ass. i've decided that Harry is gonna be the sexy little whore he is and sleep with the twins until he can win Tom's heart...or his cock. whichever comes first. LOL

and reviews = chapters. never forget that. :D  
~OxyG


	8. Chapter 8

I jumped out of the fire with a leap and a twirl, bowing before the room of Inner Circle Death Eaters. "Good evening, my darling Corpse Munchers!"

Severus rolled his eyes, Lucius arched an eyebrow, Bellatrix growled, and the rest stared in shock. A hand settled itself on my shoulder, and I turned to meet crimson eyes.

"My, Tom, you look fantabulous!" I licked my lips, undressing him with my eyes. "Mmmm, sweetie, I could eat you right up."

His lips twitched and he turned to his Death Eaters. "May I present to you my co-Dark Lord, Haven Orpheus Potter."

"A lot of people call me Harry." I examined my black nails. "But I prefer Haven, since that's my true name. Any questions? Please raise your hands."

A lot of them looked pissed off for me treating them like students, so I gave my trademark shit eating grin.

"Mr. Potter -"

"Haven, Lucius, please. Mr. Potter was my father, someone I'd not wish to be associated with."

"Haven, why are you joining our side?"

I would've snapped at him if I didn't know he was helping the others learn why. "Isn't it obvious? I've come into my vampiric inheritance, and claimed my throne as Lord of the Underworld. The Council of Elders helped show me the truth. Oh, Tom, by the way," I turned, smirking, "I've bonded with Fawkes. You won't have to worry about him."

He stared, unreadable. "Oh?"

"Fawkes! Pyrrhos!" They flashed in, landing gracefully onto my shoulders.

_Hello, Haven, _Fawkes said. Pyrrhos mimicked him, rubbing his head against my chin. He'd grown quite a bit, and was two-thirds the size of Fawkes. According to them, he'd grow to become a fair bit bigger.

"Is that a black phoenix?" Tom inquired, red eyes wide.

I nodded, and tickled the underside of both birds' necks. "Well, was there something you wanted to talk about?"

Tom nodded curtly, and said, "We have a raid planned, a raid on your aunt and uncle's house, along with the neighborhood."

A dark grin curled my lips, and I chuckled. "Oh my...are you asking me to help kill my relatives?" He nodded and I clapped my hands with glee. "Oh yes, oh yes! Fun fun indeed! Oh, can I bring some friends?"

His lip curled. "Who?"

"The Weasley twins of course. They'd love to torture their snake's evil family." I sighed, fantasizing about what I could do.

He sneered, but agreed.

"Well, if that's all, I must get back to my lovely snakes. Draco sends his love, Luc." The blond man nodded, and I turned, Severus already at the fireplace.

"Oh, Tom, one more thing..." I grabbed his hair, yanking him into a hot kiss, pushing my tongue into his mouth. He bit down on it, drawing blood and pushing me away.

I swallowed the gushing red liquid, my eyes flashing silver and my fangs lengthening. "Mmmm, Tom, I didn't know you liked it kinky..." I twiddled my fingers and disappeared into the fireplace.

*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.

so........WHO WANTS HOT FRED/HARRY/GEORGE SECKS NEXT CHAP?!?!?!?! :D

and reviews = chapters. never forget that. :D  
~OxyG


	9. Chapter 9

Flopping onto my bed, Fred and George immediately swooped down onto me, kissing me and touching me. I almost purred in delight.

Fred dipped his tongue into my mouth and pulled back, staring. "Harry -"

"Haven."

He smiled. "Haven, did you kiss a certain irritable Dark Lord and get your tongue bitten?" A gasp from the doorway made me look over to see Draco's awed and horrified face. I grinned. "Of course! I told you I couldn't resist a hot slice of evil cake like Tom!" Then I pouted. "He hurt me...kiss it better?"

George nuzzled my neck, nipping the sensitive skin. "We'll do more than kiss it better, won't we Fred?"

Draco mumbled something about Blaise's room, and shut the door.

With a flick of my hand, the bed enlarged itself, and George began sucking harshly on my neck, while Fred started undressing me.

"Ah, George! God, how I've missed you both," I panted, moaning loudly. "I want you both!"

Twin smirks looked up at me, and we were all naked suddenly. I shivered at the cool air, and the strange feelings of a cleaning spell meant for one particular area.

George continued making love bites all over my neck and chest, while Fred kissed me heartily. They both held passion and fire. Fred was the dominant one, always whispering husky, dirty words in our ears, making us shiver and whimper. George flip flopped back and forth, roughly taking me, or mewling when Fred claimed him. And then I was the ever submissive one, despite my cockiness and headstrong leadership outside of the bed.

I felt a stretching and slicking charm hit me, and I whimpered at the cold feeling of the lube. Fred smirked, whispering, "What a pretty little snake...want us to fill you? Stretch you? Fill you with our hot come?" I moaned, and he licked my ear, nibbling it. "Don't worry, you sexy little slut, we'll make you our cream pie." I felt sweat break out all over my body, the room suddenly much hotter.

He kept whispering sinful things in my ears, pinching my nipples and reaching down to tease my entrance. George lapped softly at my head, making me gasp and buck up. They both chuckled as I whined, George still teasing my cock with a few licks here and there, blowing hot and cool air over my sensitive groin, biting my hips harshly.

"I love these piercings you have, sweetling. You look gorgeous....makes me want to tie you up and ravish you."

"Oh..." I shuddered, my voice shaking. "Ge...George, Fred, _please!"_

"Please what, darling?"

I thrashed, trying to get closer as they backed away, smirking. "Please take me! I need you! Both of you!"

"As you wish," they chorused. Pulling my quivering body up, George placed himself in between my legs, throwing one over his shoulder. Fred took up the spot behind me, his presence dark and roiling, making my spine tingle. He grabbed my hands, conjuring rope and tying my wrists together, leaving me to lean on them for support. Then he thrust himself into me in one swift move, making me scream in pleasure and pain.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck..." I whispered, leaning my sweaty forehead on George's shoulder. I inhaled his scent, moaning as my senses heightened and I could hear his heart pounding away, see his pulse in his neck. I felt my fangs unsheathe themselves.

George noticed, grinning. Then he tilted his head and bared his neck. "Go ahead, little vampire...."

I sank my fangs in without further ado, moaning in delight. He groaned, already feeling the euphoria that comes with being bitten, and began pushing himself into me as well.

Once they were both all the way in, Fred gripped my left hip and right shoulder, pulling out and slamming back in, all three of us letting out a chorus of moans. I pulled away from my blood sucking, the crimson liquid dribbling down my chin and his shoulder. I lapped at it, crying out as George began to move as well, his hands bruising my waist, both of them setting up different paces. Fred pulled me backwards to lean against him, turning my face so he could lick the blood of my lips and chin, kissing me feverishly. George stooped his head and bit my nipple, making me screech in pleasure.

Then they found my spot, and I saw stars, screaming their names out.

"Fuck, Haven, you feel so damn good and tight." Fred panted as he licked my cheek, his hot breath, engulfing my ear. George groaned as he picked up the pace, and Fred joined him, both of them hitting my prostate at the same exact time. That ball in the pit of my stomach tightened.

"Oh god, oh god, oh fuck, I'm gonna come!"

"We know, sweetie, we know. Come with us." With those words, I was pushed over the edge, arching my back with a silent scream, my markings glowing like they always did with an orgasm. I clenched around them both, my come splattering George and my chests, even getting some in my hair. They groaned, coming at the same time, the hot sensation against my sensitive prostate and nerves making me come again.

We stayed in that position for a while, bliss engulfing my body as I slumped into George's arms. They pulled out of me, and I shuddered as come dripped out. Then Fred untied my hands, kissing my red wrists, and George pulled me into his chest and down onto the bed, Fred spooning me from behind.

*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.

-fans self- whoo, is it hot in here or WHAT? i got flustered writing this... -licks lips- mmmm, i do love my boysecks.

is it sad that this is the most descriptive chapter in this story? or does it just make you yearn for more hot, steamy scenes? lol

and reviews = chapters. never forget that. :D  
~OxyG


	10. Chapter 10

I waltzed (really....it was a waltz) into the Great Hall with Hermione, both of us giggling. Reaching the Slytherin table, I bowed, kissing her hand. She grinned.

Then, I jumped onto the table and began to sing.

_"Sing us a song of the century  
That's louder than bombs  
And eternity  
The era of static and contraband  
That's leading us to the promised land  
Tell us a story that's by candlelight  
Waging a war and losing the fight_

_They're playing the song of the century  
Of panic and promise and prosperity  
Tell me a story into that goodnight  
Sing us a song for me!"_

Grinning, I shouted in the scariest, religious fanatic voice I could, **"And we will see how God-less a nation we have become!"**

Draco conjured a guitar, Blaise a bass guitar, and Pansy a drumkit. They began the song, and Slytherin whooped and cheered, along with quite a few students from the other Houses.

Strutting down the table, I took a leap, landing on the Gryffindor table. I leaned down into Ron's face.

_"Raise your hands now to testify  
Your confession will be crucified  
You're a sacrificial suicide  
Like a dog that's been sodomized!"_

Slytherin stood, pumping their fists. _"Stand up!"_

I stood, swaggering down the table, pointing at Seamus. _"All the white boys!"_

_"Sit down!"_

I whirled and pointed at a small black first year. _"All the black girls!"_

_"Stand up!"_

_"You're the soldiers-"_

_"Sit down!"_

_"-Of the new world!"_ Jumping over to the Hufflepuff table, I grinned, placing my hand on some random kid's face and pushing him backwards off his seat.

_"Put your faith in a miracle  
And it's non-denominational  
Join the choir we will be singing  
In the church of wishful thinking!"_ I cackled and joined the Slytherins with the chorus, stepping over onto the Ravenclaw table, Luna holding my hand to steady me and smiling congenially.

_"A fire burns today  
Of blasphemy and genocide  
The sirens of decay  
Will infiltrate the faith fanatics!"_

Strutting over to the Head Table, I knelt on both my knees, looking up at Dumbledore imploringly, my hands raised to the Heavens.

_"Oh bless me Lord for I have sinned  
It's been a lifetime since I last confessed  
I threw my crutches in 'the river of a shadow of doubt'  
And I'll be dressed up in my Sunday best."_

A grin curled my lips as he stared in shock, and I stood, whirling, grabbing a Hufflepuff second year by his collar and snarling.

_"Say a prayer for the family  
Drop a coin for humanity."_ I dropped the shivering boy, and spun with my arms wide, presenting myself.

_"Ain't this uniform so flattering?"_ Then I grinned evilly, turning to Dumbledore and pointing an accusatory finger, shouting, _"I never asked you for a goddamned thing!"_

We belted out the chorus, and Hermione, Luna and a few Slytherin girls joined me for a choreographed dance around me, sighing and leaning all over me lustfully. Then they froze, listening to my whispered words.

_"Don't test me  
Second guess me  
Protest me  
You will disappear."_

They cried out, clutching me and moaning. I gathered Luna into one arm, swinging the other like a crazed preacher.

_"I want to know who's allowed to breed  
All the dogs who never learned to read  
Missionary politicians  
And the cops of a new religion!"_

Then, when it got quiet, they slumped to the floor, looking dead. I called out to the Great Hall, melancholy, striding to the giant double doors.

_"A fire burns today  
Of blasphemy and genocide  
The sirens of decay  
Will infiltrate the inside..."_

_"Yeah!"_ I screamed as Draco, Pansy, and Blaise brought the song to its end. There was a pause, and then the hall erupted in cheers and applause. I took a bow, grinning. Then I fetched my reviving girls, and we sat at the snake's table, eating a hearty breakfast.

Of course, Dumbledore wanted to see me straight away.

Entering his office, I skipped in, almost wanting to call Fawkes in and see how smart the old coot was. But, never underestimate the enemy...nasty things happen when that happens.

He sat behind his desk, looking at me sternly. "Mr. Potter, your behavior this morning was uncalled for."

"Really?" I conjured a sexy gothic chair (with shackles at the top for getting pesky wrists out of the way - which, might I add, made Dumbles choke), and sat in it leisurely. "I think a bit of uplifting entertainment is just what Hogwarts needs. And, I mean, if I can get my schoolwork done, deal with school drama, and be destined to take out a Dark Lord, then I think providing the school with one of my many other talents shouldn't be too much of a problem." I picked at a nail, obviously uncaring.

The old codger stared, and I'm pretty sure I heard him growl. "Harry, m'boy, you need a teacher's permission for such things."

I waved my hand. "I know. I'm not daft. Sev already okayed it." He gaped, flabberghasted. I grinned and stood, vanishing the chair. "Well, classes now. See you later." I gave him a mock salute, leaving and whistling the song we'd performed to myself, very happy.

*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.

so.....i've ALWAYS wanted to do stuff like this....so expect a lot more of this. and usually, it's actually a message. extra gold stars who got the message in this one!

and, the songs were, "Song Of The Century" and "East Jesus Nowhere" by Green Day. from now on, I'll post songs at the beginning, so you can look them up and sing along. LOL

and reviews = chapters. never forget that. :D  
~OxyG


	11. Chapter 11

Harry Potter was not a force to be reckoned with. Especially not when he had two master pranksters, a highly intelligent girl, a Seer, a herbologist, a fiery tempered red head, and a slew of Slytherins behind him.

All it took one morning for me to have a stroke of genius was for Draco to contemptuously call one Ronald Weasley "Weasel."

I stopped in my tracks, gaping, as the most amazing prank filtered into my mind. "Draco...I love you."

Fred and George gasped and grabbed me. "No! Ours!" they shouted.

I giggled. "No, he just gave me the best prank idea ever." They gathered around when I motioned them towards me, and I quickly told everyone the plan.

*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.

That evening at dinner, we sat in quiet chatter, the students wondering if we'd give them another performance.

Then, a child's voice, rendered very creepy, began to sing.

_"Half a pound of tuppenny rice,  
Half a pound of treacle.  
That's the way the money goes,  
Pop! goes the weasel.  
Up and down the City road,  
In and out the Eagle,  
That's the way the money goes,  
Pop! goes the weasel."_

Everyone looked around, trying to find the source of the sound. Even we did - you can't look responsible for any pranks, of course.

Again the song was sung, and then at the end of it, cursing and screeching rose from Weasley at the Gryffindor table. A seat had scooped him up, a large spring attached to the underside. Metal straps locked his chest into place, along with his ankles. Then as he swayed dangerously back and forth, a box built itself to fit around him, the top forcing him down into it, his screams muffled. A small click signaled that it was locked down, and a handle appeared on the side, slowly turning as the girl's voice rang out again.

_"Half a pound of tuppenny rice,  
Half a pound of treacle.  
That's the way the money goes,  
Pop! goes the weasel.  
Up and down the City road,  
In and out the Eagle,  
That's the way the money goes,  
Pop! goes the weasel."_

The top shot open, Ron springing forward with the girliest scream I had ever heard. The hall erupted into raucous laughter, the whole process repeating itself.

I smothered my laughter into my steak, Draco full out crying from laughing so hard.

*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.

Stumbling into the common room, we all immediately fell into laughter. Fred and George, who had been under Disillusionment Charms, were leaning against each other. Ginny and Neville had tumbled down on top of each other, Hermione trying to look stern but failing as her shoulders shook with laughter. Luna smiled dreamily, probably reliving it in her head. And the Slytherins and myself were howling with laughter.

"O-oh! Haven, yo-ou are such a genius!"

I laughed. "Di-did you see his _face?! _Bahahaha!" That set up a fresh new wave of laughter.

In fact, we were all lying slumped on the floor or furniture, an hour later, small giggles sending ripples of laughter, when Severus stepped through the portrait with Lucius and a hooded man, returning from the Death Eater meeting. He arched an eyebrow. "What on earth is so funny?"

We all held our breath, trying to stop it, but one look at each other and the common room broke into full out peals. Draco actually slipped off his chair.

Lucius scowled at how uncivilized his son was behaving, so I turn to Fred. "Do...do you have the tape?" I snorted, holding my guffaws. He grinned an absolutely evil smile, handing me the video camera that - with Hermione's help, of course - we had charmed to record and project. Tapping it with my wand, an image floated in the air (taken from the Gryffindor table - we can't let the blame come back on us because of point of viewing!), and we relived the event heartily.

Severus' smirk was actually a little bit scary. Lucius had tears in his eyes, his body shivering from trying to hold his laughter. And the hooded man's grin stretched across his face, eyes hidden. Of course, all I needed to see was that smile.

"Hullo Tom! It's a pleasure to see you!" I jumped up and hugged him, hearing a low growl in his chest. I giggled.

The twins joined in the hug. "Oh, Dark Lord!" they sobbed, "Forgive us our trespasses against your epically evil Death Eaters in years previous! We beg your Satanic forgiveness, O mighty Dark One! Bringer of truth! Epitome of evil! Sexy man of the century!"

They stared at the tearful twins, and Tom's red eyes blazed in bewilderment and anger for being touched as his hood fell back. "Get off me you red headed buffoons!" They jumped away, bowing low and repeatedly. I think I was the only one to notice the slight quirk in their lips to indicate they were getting a right kick out of it.

"Aw, Tom! I knew you loved me!" I snuggled into his chest, grinning. He pushed me away, scowling.

"Do not touch me, Potter."

"Haven! How many times must I tell you, Tommy dearest?"

He growled. "Fine. I came to retrieve you for the raid, but obviously you do not wish to come." He whirled and I jumped onto his back.

"Oh, Tom, you know you can't keep me from coming just because you don't like me! C'mon my domineering lions!" They whooped, running up and catching me as Tom threw me off. Then he threw his hood up, muttering under his breath, and stepped through the portrait.

Fred and George both carried me, running to pass the Dark Lord and get to Sev's quarters first. Then, with a sly grin from each, they engaged me in a deep kiss.

I'm pretty sure Tom was pissed. Maybe a little. I don't know if blowing up an entire liquor cabinet constitutes as "pissed off."

*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.

if you don't know the song i quoted...then you need to get a damn Time Turner and get a fucking childhood.

and YAY FOR MAKING TOM JEALOUS! xD

and reviews = chapters. never forget that. :D  
~OxyG


	12. Chapter 12

to shidoni: yes, this IS a Harry/Tom fic. but i'm not gonna keep Harry celibate until Tom can come to grips with wanting The Boy Who Lived! :B besides, who doesn't like a little smut from other hot pairings while we wait? it's like a multi-course meal. :D

*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.

I stumbled as the fire spit me out onto the ugly knock off rug. Making a face, I slapped my clothes to rid them of the soot. Looking around, I found myself in a bedroom...Tom's I assumed. Fred and George were close behind me, with Tom, Severus, and Lucius not far behind them.

Sneering at my chain littered Tripp pants, Tom said, "Perhaps you should have picked out something less noisy, Potter."

Grinning, I pulled my shirt off, transfiguring it into long black robes. Then I pulled my pants off and slipped the robes on, aware of everyone staring. With a swish of my wand, my hair fell from its previously hairsprayed state, thick silky locks hanging down in layered chunks halfway down my back. I smiled at Tom, letting my vampirism take over. I thought I saw him shiver.

"Better, Tommy dear?"

He growled but said nothing, grabbing my arm and Apparating away.

After that horrid feeling of being squeezed to death (I'm sure Mrs. Weasley's hugs could compete with it) we landed in a dank alley, a homeless man staring at us in silence. I smiled, waving at him even as he shrank back from my glowing silver eyes and long sharp fangs. Two soft cracks later and we were joined by the rest of our group. We pulled our hoods up.

Striding forward, Tom led the way to my relative's house with Lucius and Severus flanking him, Fred, George and I skipping along to bring up the rear. Soon we were on Privet Drive, fast approaching No. 4.

The Blood Wards, as I had guessed, were absolute bullshit. Nothing even tingled over my skin as we crossed the lawn, and I felt a snarl clawing at my throat. But I didn't let Dumbledore distract me. I had Muggle filth to kill.

I opened the door, knowing it was never locked. They believed it was a good neighborhood, and only locked it if I was still outside after nine at night.

The house was quiet. I looked at the cupboard almost fondly; it had been my sanctuary in a way. Severus silently glided up the stairs to fetch the Dursleys.

Fred and George opened the cupboard, whispering a "Lumos" each and looking in. I hadn't ever moved all my stolen toys and crayons and drawings and other knicknacks from the place, so it was exactly as I'd left it when we'd been dragged to that god forsaken shack in the middle of nowhere. Tom peered in and stared.

I grinned at him, a bittersweet edge in my voice. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

His eyes hardened with some emotion I hadn't the time to identify as bellows sounded from upstairs, along with whimpers and shrilly pleas. I smirked as I remembered blatantly that Severus had known my mother and aunt as children.

Coming down the stairs at wandpoint, we ushered them into the living room, where I threw my hood back. The others followed suit, and Petunia gasped.

"Snotty Snape?"

I giggled at the terrible nickname, Severus scowling. "Yes, Petunia. Now shut your horsey mouth."

I laughed outright, drawing their attention. Vernon turned a few shades red as he recognized me.

"Boy! You dare bring your filth with you to our house?!"

Petunia, on the other hand, was staring horrified. "What happened to you, Potter?"

I smiled like I had no care in the world, my insides thrumming with excitement and my vampire waiting anxiously to get on with the bloodbath.

"Oh, Petunia...didn't you know curiosity killed the cat?" She blanched and I smiled, revealing my fangs. "But I'll humor you anyways. The night I left was my birthday - 'course, you'd never know - and I left to go to the Underworld. For, you see, I am a vampire, and Lord of the Underworld, comprised of all types of creatures that go bump in the night. So, what happened to me? I embraced my heritage." Looking at the three cowering Muggles, I mused, "Now...who to kill first."

Fred and George grinned. "Try the small fat one. We could tenderize him a bit before letting you have a nice meal." Petunia's shriek caused them to laugh.

"Hmmm...perhaps Petunia? She's too thin to be much trouble," Severus sized her up, as if we were thinking of the best way to slaughter a cow...perhaps he was right.

"No, easiest for the last. Plus, wouldn't you love to have her watch as those she loves dearest be killed for their sins?" Lucius tapped his lip contemplatively.

"We could take a leaf from Bellatrix and torture them into insanity," Tom purred.

I hummed, delighting in the protests my family was making. "Well, I'm hungry. Let's start with Duddie-kins."

The twins leapt forward with a chorused snarl, grabbing the fat boy and dragging him away from his screaming parents as he sobbed. Severus flicked his wand, forcing Petunia and Vernon to be frozen in their current position, eyes unable to blink.

Holding Dudley, the redheads quickly bound him, and Tom stepped forward, hissing, "Crucio."

I closed my eyes, my vampire writhing in ecstasy as the screams filled my ears. When the green light faded from behind my lids, I looked at the damage done, grinning. Fred and George conjured baseball bats, hitting the whimpering boy.

"Enough," I said. They backed off, and I undid the ties.

"Tell me, Dudley, am I a freak? Am I disgusting for being able to do magic, for being gay, for being a vampire?" Looking at me with scared, piggy eyes, he whimpered but nodded. I smiled. "Too bad..." Then I grabbed his hair and his shoulder, yanking them apart and sinking my fangs into his neck. The blood gushed into my mouth, his weak human body writhing against my hold, his screams almost hurting my sensitive ears. But it was fine, because I could taste his life, and even his death as he slowly stopped his attempts to escape, heart beating slower and slower. Then stopping.

Standing, I licked my lips, relishing in the feeling of being sated. Looking at Tom, I smiled. "Torture them, if you would be so kind. I want Severus, if he wishes, to kill Petunia. Vernon is up to you."

He hissed, his lips curled in a smirk, and I lounged on the couch to watch the show. 


	13. Chapter 13

**little note: song used is My Chemical Romance's "Mama." and i want you to know that i've been itching to do this scene for years, but never found an opportune story...til now. xD enjoy.**

____________________________________________  


* * *

I flopped into my seat at the Slytherin table, tired but extremely satisfied. Staying up torturing the Dursleys had been very fun.

Looking over the table at Draco, I winked, and he smirked. We had something special planned for this morning, once again.

Standing, Draco conjured his acoustic guitar and a stool, which he set on top of the table. He sat down and began to strum, the music slowly quieting everyone in the Great Hall. He looked at me and I nodded, standing and beginning to sing.

_"Mama, we all go to hell.  
Mama, we all go to hell.  
I'm writing this letter and wishing you well,  
Mama, we all go to hell."_

Pansy, Blaise, and Hermione conjured their instruments, and two young Slytherin girls conjured an accordion and violin. I began to strut down the aisle between the Ravenclaw and Slytherin tables, heading towards the Head Table.

_"Oh well, now, Mama, we're all gonna die.  
Mama, we're all gonna die.  
Stop asking me questions, I'd hate to see you cry,  
Mama, we're all gonna die."_

With a jump, right in front of Dumbledore's seat, columns of flames burst forth around me, charmed to look like Fiendfyre.

_"And when we go don't blame us, yeah!  
We'll let the fires just bathe us, yeah!  
You made us, oh, so famous,  
We ll never let you go."_ The fire died down and I whimpered slightly, _"And when you go don't return to me my love."_

Moving over to the Gryffindor table, I grinned.

_"Mama, we're all full of lies.  
Mama, we're meant for the flies."_ Luna and Theodore Nott rolled out a coffin, dressed in tattered robes and painted like Death. Luna's appearance was actually surreal and strange enough to make some flinch. _"And right now they're building a coffin your size,  
Mama, we're all full of lies."_

Suddenly, the Great Hall's doors slammed open, revealing none other than Lily Potter, her eyes red and face tear-stained. Quite a few gasped, especially when I stormed up to her, saying, _"Well, Mother, what the war did to my legs and to my tongue,  
You should've raised a baby girl,  
I should've been a better son.  
If you could coddle the infection they can amputate at once.  
You should ve been,  
I could've been a better son."_

Turning away, I continued with the chorus, until, _"She said:"_

Lily began singing, grabbing my arm and making me face her. _"You ain't no son of mine,  
For what you done They're gonna find a place for you,  
And just you mind your manners when you go.  
And when you go, don't return to me, my love."_

I smirked. _"That's right."_

Pushing Lily down, I said, _"Mama, we all go to hell.  
Mama, we all go to hell!  
It s really quite pleasant except for the smell,  
Mama, we all go to hell!"_

Then flames burst up all over the room, inciting screams, and I fell to my knees, crying out, _"Mama!"_ over and over. The fires died down a little, and the room quieted with the music.

_"And if you would call me your sweetheart,  
I'd maybe then sing you a song."_

Pulling a gun from my pocket, I turned, pointing it straight at Lily's chest.

_"But there's shit that I've done with this fuck of a gun  
You would cry out your eyes all along!"_ The music came to an abrupt stop as I fired three shots, Lily screaming as she burst into dust.

All was quiet. I walked back over to the Slytherin table, and everyone stood as I climbed onto the long table, right in between the accordion and violin players. As the music began again, the entire House sang with me.

_"We're damned after all.  
Through fortune and flame we fall.  
And if you can stay then I ll show you the way,  
To return from the ashes you call. _

_We all carry on,  
When our brothers in arms are gone.  
So raise your glass high for tomorrow we die,"_ we raised our glasses, _"and return from the ashes you call!" _

I screamed as it ended, leaning against Draco for support as I fake sobbed, the violin and accordion bringing it to a sarcastic and beautiful end.

____________________________________________  


* * *

**alright...so, it's been a LONG ass time since i updated...i'm sorry, but the brain juice shriveled up. D: anywhoozle...i decided to bullshit something. xD and why not another musical scene? lol. but, seriously, if you have any ideas on where you'd like to see this go, PLEASE tell me. because i like to please you people. i don't know why. xD**

review please!

|

V


	14. Chapter 14

I knocked on one of the oak double doors, opening it when I heard that silky voice grant me entrance.

"Tommie, dearest, Sev said you wanted to see me. Did you finally realize that you so totally want me?" I grinned as I leant against the doorframe, flicking my hair out of my face. I'd pulled it back into a loose ponytail, leaving silky, straightened bangs to fall into my eyes.

He looked up with a scowl, but I saw his eyes widen slightly. Oh yes, I did.

Turning up my vampiric abilities, I was just able to hear his breath quietly hitch, and my smile grew into the Cheshire Cat's grin. Tom's frown darkened, and he went back to his paperwork.

"Yes, Potter, I needed to talk to you about when you want to publicly reveal yourself."

"Pah, not until I get more seeds into Hogwarts, luv. Really, I expected that an intelligent specimen such as yourself would have already figured as much out."

He growled, but refused to look at me. Another crack in the dam. I was becoming increasingly smug.

Walking silently around behind him, I mentally thanked my foresight to have my hair pulled back as I leant down, whispering hotly against his ear, "Tom...I know you want me."

He started, stiffening immediately after. I breathed out a chuckle, extending my tongue to lick the shell of his ear before engulfing the earlobe in my mouth. Draping one arm around his shoulder, I ran my hand down his chest and back up, stroking his pale neck and feeling him swallow. His breathing started becoming ragged as his heart sped up, and I could literally hear the blood rushing down to his groin, and the fabric rustle as his cock hardened.

"Oh, yes, you really do want me...I can hear it, smell it, feel it, see it..." I whispered huskily. I pulled away from his ear, taking a long, slow lick along his pulse point, tasting the sweat becoming to form, and the lusty hormones beginning to emanate from him. "I taste it. My question is: why deny yourself of this pleasure? I want you, you want me. It's so...very...simple..." Holding his jaw in my fingertips, I tipped his head and grazed my fangs against his throbbing skin.

I felt his muscles tense, and then I was pinned against the wall behind us. He growled into my smirking face, crimson eyes blazing. "Deny myself? I deny myself nothing, Potter, and you will learn that now."

I hissed in pleasure as he deftly undid my leather pants, yanking them half-way down my thighs. Lifting them, he flung my knees onto his shoulders, undoing his own pants and shoving them down enough to keep them out of the way. Then he grabbed my wrists, holding them tightly in one hand above my head, using his free one to align his cock to my entrance.

"I get what I want, when I want it, Potter. You may be my equal in this war, but you will submit to me on all other planes." With one mighty thrust, he was seated firmly, deeply, in my ass. Oh my _god_, he was _huge_. My head involuntarily snapped back, hitting the wall with an unhealthy thud, my mouth open wide as I gasped. I stared up at the ceiling, feeling his body shudder in pleasure at the feeling of being buried in me.

A hand grabbed my jaw in a harsh grip, and he yanked my face down to make me look him in the eye. "You will look at me as I take you, so you remember who it is that can give you this much pleasure, Potter."

I smirked. "You do know that, if I didn't want this or like this, I could so totally over-power you?"

That earned me an extremely harsh thrust as he pulled completely out and thrust back in. "_Quiet_, insolent child!"

I would have continued with snarky remarks if he hadn't begun to pound me into the wall. All I could do was have the breath fucked out of me and gasp for air as he pulled back. Suddenly, he hit my prostate, dead on. My eyes rolled into the back of my head and I felt my wings unfurl as my vampire made itself known, electrifying every nerve ending.

"Oh, fuck, Tom! Right there!" He growled, but complied, binding my wrists to the wall so he could better grip my hips. Lifting them slightly, he rammed into me, hissing curses in Parseltongue as his blunt hit to my sweet spot caused me to tighten, my toes curling in their green Converse. The only sounds in the room were my whorish moans, his growls and hisses, and the lust-inducing sound of flesh slapping against flesh.

It wasn't long after that that I came, my sperm leaving white-clear trails on my shirt and his. His growl became louder, close to a roar, as he thrust into my clenched passage a few more times. I felt his hot cum fill my insides and moaned lowly.

Tom pulled out and shrugged my legs off his shoulders, leaving me to hiss at the stinging in ring of muscles that made my entrance. Before he tucked his cock back into his pants, I caught a glimspe of the still hard member, and my breath hitched as I was overwhelmed with a sudden need to drop to my knees and taste that delectable looking cock.

Breaking the binding, I dropped a few inches to the floor and grabbed his hips.

"Potter, wha-" He groaned as I slammed him into the wall; the surface cracked beneath the force. Ripping his pants down, I held him down, lowering to my knees and licking the half-hard penis from base to head before wrapping my lips around it. Careful to keep my fangs away, I sucked harshly, circling the head with my tongue before taking in all of him.

He hissed, one hand twisting into my hair and pulling. Pulling back, I continued to suck on him, bringing him back to full hardness. His hiss broke off back into his sexy growl, and his hand shove me down onto his cock. I gagged in surprise, but relaxed and smirked in pleasure as his hips began to move. Soon, too soon for my taste, he was holding my head forcefully, pressing my nose into his musky pubes, as he shot his load straight down my throat and I struggled to swallow.

Pulling away once he'd released me, I wiped my mouth of excess cum and spit, standing and pulling my pants back up. Looking at the Dark Lord, I felt my vampire subside, and I gave him a shit-eating grin. "I'll see you soon, luv."

As I walked away, his muttered curses assured me that he knew he'd lost. Again.

* * *

this chapter is dedicated to **Dragonfire20**, for inspiring this. :D i'd also like to thank him/her for being the only one to simply suggest a few short ideas. thanks, luv!

once again, i need ideas. i'll be more specific this time: if you've any ideas as to where you'd like to see the _plot_ go, don't hold back. i'm seriously stuck. and while i'm sure all of you love smut, i'm also certain you want more than random sex and musicals. lol.

thanks muchly!  
~OxyG


	15. Chapter 15

I walked with Hermione, Draco, Pansy, and Blaise to Defence Against the Dart Arts class. It had recently opened up again, as before they were struggling to find a competent teacher. Now, we were excited to meet our new DADA teacher. Walking into the classroom, I froze, gaping. I was vaguely aware of my friends doing the same.

Before us stood a tall, thin man, with dark auburn hair that looked almost like half-dried blood styled similarly to my own. He turned, giving us a wicked, sharp-toothed grin, green eyes dancing darkly. I was pretty sure I was salivating all over the floor at the sight of his tight as hell leather pants and ruffly cream poet's shirt. Tear-drop emeralds dangled from his earlobes, and light makeup dusted his eyes. He looked like he should be teaching Dark Arts...or perhaps Hand-On Sex Ed. Oh, that sounded _nice_.

He beckoned for us to take our seats, and we scrambled to snatch up the very front row. I felt better when more Slytherin and Gryffindor students arrived and also stared.

Once everyone was settled, he spoke with a commanding, sexy voice, saying, "Welcome, students, to your Defence Against the Dark Arts class. I am Professor Jareth Nyx Freyr Khaos Belial Avon Hugin D'Elormie Oberon Ariel Draconis Mugin Hades Cornix Loki Lachrimus Lestelle, but you may simply call me Jareth, as that's my name for this decade. Today will be no work. Any questions?"

I raised my hand, saying, "Yeah, when can I meet you in bed?" Snickers from the snakes and snorts from the lions filled the room. Jareth smirked.

"Young Lord, it wouldn't be befitting for one of your high status to lower himself to mine."

I examined my nails. "I do lots of shit unbefitting for a Lord."

His grin grew sharp. "See me after class then, my Lord."

Students gaped, and I felt extremely smug. I knew I had a fifty/fifty chance of actually getting him to fuck me, but at least I'd made some positive progress.

Class continued on, people asking personal and academic questions. He unashamedly stated that he was a dark elf, and had been living for over two centuries, amongst muggles, wizards, and beasts alike. I was intrigued; I'd never met a dark elf, even in my time in the Underworld. Then again, I mostly trained and tested my limits in my new body.

Class ended and my friends went along, giving me the "you better tell me everything!" look. I smirked and turned back to my new professor as the doors closed. He smiled and said, "Follow me."

Leading me into his office, he pressed his palm against a stone in the corner, slightly greener than the rest. Pushing, a door revealed itself, and we stepped through into a long winding staircase. The door closed behind us, and the stairs began to move downwards, like Dumbles'.

Soon, we reached the bottom, where another stone door opened itself, and I found myself looking at the Chamber of Secrets.

"I didn't know there was more than one entrance."

"I'm sure you also don't know that each founder had their own 'Chamber of Secrets', in a sense. Only Slytherin's is known because of the infamous legends of the basilisk and, of course, your adventure down here."

"Yeah, yeah...where are me going?"

Jareth didn't answer, and just beckoned me to follow. We stopped at the foot of Salazar's statue's feet. Tapping his wand to the ground, a pillar with us on the top rumbled upwards as the statue's mouth opened and granted us entrance. Once inside, I found myself in the presence of others.

"My Lord, we are of the Underworld, sent by the Council to watch over you. Please, my friends, introduce yourselves."

A woman in a tight corset and fluffy red miniskirt stood, a large top hat with the aces of a card deck depicted on it. She had an evil grin, her wavy burgundy hair curling into her icy blue eyes. "I'm Malice Liddell, m'Lord, a witch."

"As in Alice from Wonderland?"

She giggled. "Of course! But consider me her murderous twin."

I grinned, and turned to look at the man on her right, who had rainbow hair cascading down to the small of his back. Sky blue eyes were dancing with mirth, and he exuded creativity. "Jeremy, honey. I'm a Muse."

I had to stifle my laugh at how gay he sounded. "Muse?"

"Yes. I was born from the ideas of your ancestors, and give ideas back to all that I wish to. I am a Muse."

"Course." I really wanted to laugh. _Bad._ So I turned to the next person.

An extremely bored boy with grey eyes and emo black hair poked his tongue out to play with his lip ring. "Hey, 'm Alexander Lune. Lower rank vampire." He curled one side of his mouth up to display a fang.

A man was scrunched up in a chair, hunched over a sketch pad perched on his knees. Brown frazzled hair fell into brown eyes, with rectangular glasses to hide them. He nodded at me without looking up from his drawing. "Sebastian. Werewolf."

A young girl sat reading a book, and she looked at me with large, innocent blue eyes, her blonde hair framing her face. Little white wings fluttered on her back. "Hello, Haven. I'm Miranda Melrose, an angel."

I quirked an eyebrow at Jareth and mouthed "pedophile" at him. He rolled he eyes and gave me an unamused look.

Suddenly, a couple of girls wandered out from a room. The one in the lead had golden cat-like eyes and cat ears and tail, black curls brushing her shoulders. She was skimpily dressed and winked at me; even though I was straight up gay I wanted to fuck her into a bed. "So this is our new Lord? Isn't he a fine one? Oh, but where are my manners?" She bowed low. "Hecate Selene, succubus."

"Succubus?" Well, at least that explained the suddenly straight thoughts running through my head.

She smiled, and said, "They must not teach you about us here. We're shape-shifters, similar to Metamorphamagi, but we also have the power of allure and seduction, stronger than Veelas. This is just my favorite form."

The girl next to her snickered. Little horns poked up from her black bob, and demon wings and a devil's tail fluttered and twitched behind her. "Kate, you just wear that form 'cos it's the most successful." Her snickers were strange, sort of a "_kish-kish-kish_" sound. Turning to me, she said, "Kobal, Lordy Hot-Pants. Demon." She gave me a mock salute, falling into sniggering once more.

I nodded. "So the Council sent you here?"

"Yes. A Seer from this school sent word that you would need us in the future."

"A Seer from here? Why wasn't I informed of such?"

"Because I wanted it to be a surprise, Haven." Luna twirled into the room, wearing the regular school uniform, but ballet shoes over her knee-high blue socks. Of course, she'd some how found ballet flats with radishes on them. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, it was a surprise. Thank you." She smiled her dreamy smile and went to sit with Miranda.

"So why do I need them?"

Luna looked up at me and blinked. "Your alliances are going to come to light soon, Lord Haven. You will need them in the skirmish that will ensue. But fret not; you'll have a fair number of Thestrals under your wings when you have to flee from the Phoenix to the Basilisk."

Kobal laughed. "What the hell is she on about? _Kish-kish-kish!_"

"She means that I'll have a good amount of Death Eater recruits by the time I have to run from Dumbledore and take my place publicly next to Tom." At their blank faces, I corrected myself. "Voldemort."

"Ah," Jareth said. "Well, we'll help. Anything for my Lord." He bowed low.

I smirked. _"Anything?"_ He gave me a returned smile, and I grabbed his arm, tugging him into the room Hecate and Kobal had come from. Before I closed the door, I heard Miranda ask, "What will they be doing?" followed by peals of laughter.

* * *

**so, these new characters are my alter-egos. some of them i haven't drawn, but some i have. if you want to see them, check them out at:**

**the-oxyg (dot) deviantart (dot) com**

**and review darlings! speaking of reviews, **AnimaLynx **has given me a great deal of ideas (this chapter based on a couple of them) and has offered to be my beta! i'm very happy. unfortunately, Lynx hasn't gotten back to me, and i was too impatient to not post, but hopefully the next chapter will be beta-ed.**

**anywhoozle, review please! telling me what you think helps me give you more of what you want.  
~OxyG**


	16. Chapter 16

**_There is no light without the dark. The brighter the light, the darker is the shadow it casts._**

---------

I walked the corridors late that night, shirtless and wings unfurled, my vampire purred at being allowed to stretch out.

While pondering Luna's prediction, I slowly made my way up to the Astronomy Tower.

As I stepped into a pool of moonlight, I wondered about light versus dark.

Without the light, there was no way to distinguish darkness from anything else. Without the darkness, there is no way not to be blinded by the light. By themselves light and dark on their own would be nothing, but together they created a balance of coexistence.

Thinking about the war, I realized that because Dumbledore thought he did everything in the name of the Light, he had created an unfathomable Darkness - Tom and myself.

If Dumbledore hadn't tried to manipulate either of us, then we could have turned out completely different. If he had removed us from our terrible living conditions, at least before we became too bitter and cynical, he could've possibly stopped this entire thing.

Although perhaps it was on purpose with Tom? Perhaps he wanted to create a new darkness to vanquish; perhaps Grindelwald hadn't been enough power. Being Minister of Magic would get him too far away from manipulating things, but as a Headmaster, he could not only be in the thick of it, he could influence young children's minds, and in essence, influence the future in his favor.

If I followed this theory, there were many different outcomes, but one that caught my attention was how I fit in. He was gearing up to bring the Dark Lord, but couldn't do it himself; maybe he really is getting too old. So he decided to make a fake prophecy, and become the puppet master behind the Savior, and in the end get all the credit as his closest mentor. He leaked it out to Severus, and switched the Secret Keepers, and was gifted a young, powerful boy.

Perhaps he knew I was the heir to the Underworld, or maybe not, but in any case he left me in the hands of my relatives.

When I was rescued from that awful place, I would be too amazed by the magical world. Too relieved to be away, too grateful to Dumbledore for saving me, to see through the farce.

That was a huge gamble for him though.

I was calm enough, thinking this over, when another thought struck me.

I had to hold back a snarl. That would make my entire life a lie, and everything was manipulated by Dumbledore, not Fate. What if Sirius hadn't been saved by Remus after getting hit with Bellatrix's stunner? The shaky werewolf had told me afterwards that the whispering Veil was a one-way ticket to death. If Sirius had died, there would be no force in the world to stop me from ripping into Dumbledore and feeding him his own insides.

Stomping the last few steps up the tower, I took off, pumping my wings and soaring up towards the moon, and let those thoughts drift away, at least for now.

Moonlight was the only kind of light I liked in my life anymore. The sun felt nice, until it began to burn you, scorch you, hurt you. Moonlight, though, was the reflection of the sun's light, and held no warmth. Yet, even without warmth, it was comforting, and showed you the way.

Flying above the Forbidden Forest, the thestrals rose to join me. Some of the young ones, that had just begun to fly, were nipping at each other and playing.

I would find out what happened, and to make Dumbledore pay.

But first, I needed more support.

* * *

**it's short, i know....but bear with me. as someone said in a review, i seem to be on a sugar high when writing these chapters (my weakness...reigning myself in. -le sigh- ). and, plus, it sets up some stuff. ;) anyone want to take a guess?**

**and, no offense to any of my readers, but to those of you who write reviews like "this is good. update soon," don't even bother. please. it's actually disheartening to read those; i'd like to hear how into my story you are. maybe i'm weird, but my reviews are always either talking to the characters or some such. like "WTF TOM! why the fuck won't you shag Harry you douche?! you know you want him! stupid Dark Lords...and Harry shouldn't give up dammit!" anyways.... /rant**

**once again, a HUGE thanks to ALx (AnimaLynx) for being my beta...trust me, this chapter had an enormous flaw that leaves me hanging my head in shame.**

**review, please! tell me what you think!  
~OxyG**


End file.
